Knights, Bishops and Taccone
by IHeartScience
Summary: So, a girl from another theif family gets pulled into Kat's crew and has to help with a problem. Did I mention that Taccone is back.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: So, I just thought I'd write a series based on someone from another of the families being brought in. The character is my OC, in my other stories she goes by the name Elizabeth, but for this one I decided to call her Georgiana. That's pretty much all you need to know for now.**

Chapter 1

Georgiana Knight had come to understand that there were no surprises at her school. When she heard that Kat, an old friend, had done it, she thought it would be somehow exciting. It wasn't.

She went to class, ate lunch, hung out with the few people she considered friends and then went back to the large penthouse where he family spent there time. She went from the teasing her peers gave her about her purple glasses, red hair, and anything else they could find, to the teasing her family gave her about her having purple glasses, red hair, the fact that she now went to public school, and anything else they could find.

But she couldn't just quit. She never quit anything without good reason, and hating something isn't worth quitting. Even when her class mates teased her she knew she would feel better about it when they found out their wallets had been picked clean.

She had become accustom to it. She was used to it being a quiet thing, even though the cafeteria was always loud. She was used to it being lonely, even though she had friends. What she was not used to was Hamish and Angus Bagshaw poking their heads out of her classes ceiling vent in the middle of learning about the cold war and shout her name.

But that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Chapter 2

"Oi! Georgiana!" When her name was mentioned her peers turned to look at her for some reason. So, with as much dignity as she could she responded to the boy with a crooked grin that had just fallen out of the vent. And then crushed as his brother fell too.

"Hamish and Angus, not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?" The Bishop's had never really interacted all that much with the Knights so it was a very valid question.

"Saving you from hearing about the cold war of course," Was Hamish's answer before he groaned and got off of his brother.

"That and we need your help with a job, but if you don't want to-" Georgiana already had her books packed into her backpack and was standing across from them before he could finish his sentence.

The teacher was about to protest, but Georgiana turned and giving her most sweet and innocent smile said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. LeBlodgett, but I have a bit of a family emergency."

And with that Hamish, Angus and Georgiana took off out into the parking lot where a car was waiting. In that car were the rest of Kat's crew, blueprints, and a recently acquired monkey that once was lost in Barcelona.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter3

"Hale, why do you have a monkey?" She eyed the chimp as it tried to chew it's own tail.

"That's not important right now." Hale easily responded. "We need your help." It looked like it pained him to say this. It was understandable, he was part of the Russian crew and the Russians hated asking for help from the English family. But he seemed serious enough.

"With what?" The monkey tried to chew on her hair and she swatted it lightly.

"Kat's gone missing." He certainly had her attention now. She had been friends with Kat since they were little much to the disappointment of their families. They had hoped for two little rivals.

"What do you need?"

Chapter 4

They drove to Georgiana's penthouse while they told her about their recent exploits.

"So, really there's quite a few people who'd want to kidnap her." Georgiana said, frowning as they reached her building. They took the elevator to the top floor and Georgiana pocked her head in enough to see her dad reading the newspaper at the table.

"Daddy?" She said hesitantly. He looked up at her over his glasses.

"Yes?" He asked smiling at her. She took a deep breath.

"Is it okay if my friends come in?" She asked. Her father beamed at her.

"Of course! I've always told you to ignore what the others say, I think it's great you're making friends outside of the family." That made Georgiana feel all the worse as she opened the door and they filed in. Her fathers face fell with each one that stepped in.

"Well, I really should get going," her father excused himself and ran off to the library. Simon was the first to speak after he was gone.

"At he didn't explode."


End file.
